


A Christmas Present

by springbok7



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff without Plot, Light Bondage, Light-Hearted, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springbok7/pseuds/springbok7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you do for Christmas when you're rich and famous, hounded by the media, and can't get a moment's peace for a little play time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas Present

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in Dec, 2011, as a present for a very dear friend of mine. It's the only ficlet I have that's actually complete and I've been meaning to post it for ages. Maybe one of these days I'll get around to finishing some of the others and putting them up. We'll see.
> 
> The names have been changed to protect the guilty. If you know me and you know her, you'll know who this is and if not, I hope you enjoy it anyway :D

She awakened slowly, languidly, becoming slowly more and more aware of her surroundings, but without that rush into consciousness that occurs when the alarm clock blares at the world. Rather, she was floating slowly up out of the darkness.

She lay on something soft; a mattress perhaps? The air was still around her, no breeze or movement ruffled her hair. As she lay there, she realized that she could hear soft noises. She focused her drifting mind on the sounds and slowly recognition bubbled up in her brain... she was hearing the faint sound of a bird singing and the soft crackling of a fire. She sniffed and could just barely make out a hint of smoke on the air and the scent of... pine?

She opened her eyes to look around at the same time as she lifted her arm only to discover that her arm wouldn't move and her open eyes were seeing only blackness. She frowned a little and moved her head. If it were night, she should still be able to see light from the fire, but she was hearing birdsong, and birds don't sing at night...

Then it dawned on her. She was blindfolded! Her second attempt at sliding her arm across the mattress failed as well and she slowly realized that neither of her arms would obey her intentions and move. They were stretched above her head, and as she became aware of the restriction, she twisted her hands, trying to determine by feel what was halting her movement. She could feel a sturdy chain extending from each wrist, but whatever was securing her wrists was not chain but some kind of soft material. She couldn't quite reach it with her fingers but when she tugged against the chains, she felt no biting pressure on her wrists.

She was now awake enough to start to panic. She tried to twist to the side, to get some slack in one wrist-chain, only to discover that her legs were bound as well. Whatever she was lying on, she was secured to it, spread-eagle, with very limited movement. It was at that moment that she also realized her mouth was gagged. She couldn't tell if it was tape or something else, like cloth, but her lips would not open.

She was now fully awake and thoroughly scared. She tried desperately to free herself, jerking at the chains holding her down and thrashing her head from side to side, trying to dislodge the blindfold, trying to scrub her face against her arm and remove whatever sealed her lips, anything to allow her to scream for help or see where she was. She didn't know how long she struggled, but her body forced her to stop. She couldn't get enough air into her lungs to sustain her activity, and she was now sweating from her efforts.

Suddenly she heard a sound and froze. It was a dull thumping noise... it sounded hollow... then a blast of freezing cold air hit her, and she realized the final indignity... she was completely naked!

She remained completely still and strained her ears to catch the slightest sound. She heard a stamping noise and some shuffling and rustling, before the sound of two items being dropping on the floor with a hollow thump. There was someone else in the room. She shivered as she waited for some sign... anything... from that mysterious person.

"Ahhh... you are finally awake, I see!" 

She shivered again. Whoever this person was, he or she was using a voice changer to disguise the sound.

She could hear the sounds of this person removing clothing; she assumed this was what was happening, as she could hear more rustling and shuffling noises. Presently the sounds ceased and there was silence again.

Some time passed, she had no way of telling how much, when she felt the mattress she lay on shifting. Then her right arm was lifted gently. She tried to pull away, but from that angle she had no leverage and her effort was useless. The person lifted her arm by the chain attached to her wrist and must have attached the chain to something, because when the movement stopped, her arm hung suspended in the air. The same process was repeated with her left arm, so that she lay on her back with both arms hanging in the air over her head.

She heard more clicking, and then felt her legs drawn together. They were not lifted, so she wasn't sure what had been done. There was another moment of silence, and then she heard an odd grinding sound. She could not figure out what it was for a minute, and then she felt her arms being drawn up. They were drawn up and forward, pulling her body up off the bed as they went. This continued until she was standing upright on the mattress.

"Walked forward," the anonymous voice instructed her. She didn't move.

The command was repeated, with an addition: "Walk forward voluntarily, or you'll be dragged!" and she felt a smack across the back of one thigh. It didn't really hurt, just stung a little, and she couldn't even tell what had hit her.

When she still didn't move, she heard another grinding sound and suddenly the chains securing her arms began to move away from her. As the anonymous person had instructed, if she didn't walk on her own, the machine would drag her anyway. She sigh and stepped forward hesitantly, at that point realizing that the chains attached to her ankles had been fastened together, limiting her movement.

After two unsteady steps, the surface under her feet changed, no longer a giving mattress, her bare feet touched what felt like smooth wood. It was a cool surface, not cold and not warm. It felt surprisingly good under her toes. After talking approximately seven steps on this surface, the voice gave her another instruction.

"Stop."

She did as she was told, it wasn't as though she had much choice, was it?

She felt movement near her feet, and presently she was instructed to place her feet further apart. Her first thought was that this person was going to attach her ankles to the floor, but she was surprised when she felt a smooth surface brush against her inner thighs.

"Sit," she was told, and as she lowered herself onto the smooth surface, whatever held her arms suspended lowered with her. When her weight was fully supported by the wooden stool, she felt her ankles drawn in, one at a time, and secured to the legs of the stool. She assumed it was a stool... it felt like one.

Once she was secured, there was silence again. She strained her ears, but could hear nothing but the softly crackling and popping fire and the faint birdsong. As she sat in the quiet darkness, she thought back to the last thing she remembered before waking up here.

She had gone out to dinner and then a movie with her boyfriend. He'd teased her about the "special gift" he'd gotten her for Christmas, but had refused to give her any details. She'd thought he was so cute, prancing around her as she'd dressed for the dinner date. He'd been home all day and was ready to go long before she returned from work. She was jealous sometimes that he had that freedom. He worked at home most of the time, unless he was working on a project that required him to be elsewhere. She was the one with the normal, 9-to-5 job, but even though he made enough money to more than comfortably support the two of them, she had insisted on keeping her job.

As she'd told him one day, "Sweetie, if I don't have a job, I feel useless and like a leech. I know you have enough... more than enough. It's not about that. You of all people should understand."

He'd smiled at her and ducked his head, embarrassed that she was right and for the reminder of past history, of the years-long struggle to get from nothing to making it as a singer, then again as an actor. Yes indeed, he of all people should know about the pride of having a job, of feeling like a contributing member of the family.

She smiled behind her gag at the memory, and then frowned under her blindfold. She remembered the dinner just fine. They'd gone to his favourite place, that little restaurant that served the incredibly spicy dishes that he loved so much and that also maintained a nice private back room for those 'special' customers who liked to frequent the place. Then they'd gone to the movies, both of them muffled to the nines with scarves and jackets, the face-masks a permanent part of their wardrobes by now.

The movie had been good, a romantic comedy about a hapless young man, forever making the wrong move and saying the wrong thing, while trying desperately to catch the attention of the apple of his eye, only to discover in the end that she had been all along trying to find a way to confess her feelings to him, but had thought he didn't like her at all, because of all the disastrous events that plagued the two whenever they were together.

They had laughed themselves silly watching it, muffling their laughter against each other's shoulders, and trying desperately not to call attention to themselves seating at the back of the theatre. They'd even waited for the theatre to clear, just to be extra careful.

Finally they'd left, it had been a couple hours shy of midnight with a bright moon shining and painting everything silver, and he'd proposed a scenic drive before they returned home. She'd agreed, smiling, and they'd set off. Somewhere along the line she'd fallen asleep... and woken up here.

She shivered again, as she finished reminiscing, and tugged experimentally at the chains above her head. They clinked together harshly at her futile effort.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," the voice sounded again, as she froze, how long was the person just watching her?

"I'm not letting you get away that easily," it continued, and sounded a little closer.

She tried to talk, making garbled sounds.

"Ah, does my pretty little bird want to speak?" she was asked.

She shivered again as she nodded slightly. Why did this person have to use that particular phrase?

She felt the person coming closer, and then a gloved hand brushed against her cheek and she felt the tape being peeled back slowly from her skin.

"Just so you know," the voice continued, "you can scream all you like and it won't do you any good. There's no one here but the two of us... and no one's near us at all, understand?"

She nodded mutely as the last of the tape was removed. A glass of something cold was held to her lips. She tried to turn her head away, who knows what's in the stuff, but a hand gripping the back of her head prevented any movement.

"It's only water," she was told, "Just drink."

She sighed, and opened her mouth. Cool water was trickled in and if there was anything in the water, she couldn't tell.

With her mouth moistened, she dared to ask the question that had plagued her since she woke up: "Why am I here?"

The anonymous person laughed. "Because I wanted you," the person replied.

Her confusion must have been evident, because the voice continued, "You and your boyfriend entered my territory. The toll must be paid. Since you two had nothing of value with you, I took the next best thing: you."

Her eyes widened behind the blindfold and she gasped.

The voice carried on speaking, without acknowledging her reaction, "Don't worry about your precious boyfriend. I left him just an hour's walk outside the nearby town. As long as he doesn't do something stupid like trying to sleep in the snow, he'll be fine. It was tempting to keep him too... He's a beautiful man... but eh, one's enough. Maybe next time," and she could hear the person smacking their lips.

It frustrated her that she still did not know if this person was a man or a woman, though given the circumstances she was inclined to think that it was a man... but you never can tell, these days.

After the person stopped speaking, she remained silent. Whoever this was, she wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of seeing her cry or scream or have a breakdown. She just had to hope that this person was telling the true about her boyfriend, and that hopefully he could get help and come and rescue her.

Suddenly she felt a finger sliding down her cheek, tracing the side of her arm and then along her collarbone. She tried to jerk backwards but couldn't. Then suddenly she froze, and sniffed delicately, trying to be as subtle as possible. The person did not react but continued to trace his finger down her chest, between her breasts and then he circled her belly button. He leaned closer as he traced the soft roundness of her belly, and she could tell his head was close to her face as she inhaled.

She bit her lip to keep from grinning... The sneaky devil... the sneaky, sneaky bastard! Fine... two can play this game!

"Umm... Sir? Ma'am? Could... could I have some more water, please?" she made her voice as timid-sounding as she could, crossing imaginary fingers that he'd fall for it.

He did, "Ma'am? No, sir is just fine. Here, water," and she felt the cool glass against her lips again. That means there must be a table next to where she was sitting, he hadn't had time to walk away and return.

She drank slowly, until the glass was empty, and she could hear the hollow tink as he placed the glass onto the table. It must be wood, the sound was too soft for it to have been metal or plastic or marble.

"Thank you, sir," she whispered, suppressing all urges to smile like a fool. Oh, he was SO going to regret this!

Taking a deep breath, she asked her next question, "Sir, how do I pay your toll?"

The finger that had now traced its way back up to her shoulder froze, and there was a moment of silence before the anonymous voice replied, "You'll do what I want, when I want, how I want, for the next twenty-four hours. If I'm happy, I'll release you. If I'm not... well, let's just say it'll be much better for you if you do as you're told."

She wondered idly where he'd gotten the voice changer... it must have been on one of his trips for work... since those things weren't something one could come by just lying around in a shop someplace.

He seemed to taken her silence as agreement, because he reached up and buried his hand in her hair, pulling her head backwards and arching her spine in the process. She could feel his breath on her neck as he fastened his lips on her throat and sucked gently. His tongue slid up her throat and across her cheek, until he reached her lips.

She tried to pull away and failed, then tried to turn her head away, testing him.

"What did I just tell you?!?" the anonymous voice rasped in her ear as his grip on her hair tightened. His other hand darted out and griped her breast, rolling her nipple firmly between his fingers, and drawing an involuntary gasp from her at the sensation. He took speed advantage of her reaction, locking his mouth on hers and thrusting his tongue between her slightly parted lips.

If she'd had any lingering doubts, that kiss was all the proof she needed. A voice changer might disguise the sound of your voice, but it wouldn't change the taste of your mouth, and his tasted the same as always, a minty tinge from the toothpaste he used, mingled with the lingering taste of the cigarettes she could not get him to quit smoking.

She let him have his way with her mouth, neither returning his efforts at exploring her mouth or fighting against them. She didn't want to give away the game.

When both of them were breathless, he released the kiss and stepped back. She hung limply in her chains, gasping for breath.

As her breathing returned to normal, she felt his fingers again, trailing down the outside of her arm and then across her shoulders. He ran a single finger down the center of her back, tracing over the bumps of her spine. She shivered again, involuntarily, and he laughed a little at her reaction.

"Please, sir, were you telling me the truth about my boyfriend, is he really ok?" she asked.

He swatted her on the backside, "I said he was, didn't I? Worry about yourself instead!"

She smiled to herself, and whispered her reply, "Yes, sir... I'll do whatever you want, sir," and let her head hang down in supposed defeat.

She didn't realize that when she let her head hang, her hair had moved so that the small tattoo on the back of her neck was now partially visible. She didn't move when she felt his fingers trace over the design.

"Ah, my pretty little blue bird, you have a mark."

She made an attempt to twist away from him. "Don't call me that!" she snarled at him, twisting her shoulders and waist and trying to snap her teeth at him. Would he stay in character?

He walked around to her front and gripped her chin in his hand, digging his thumb into her jaw painfully. "Do I need to repeat myself again?" he hissed at her, "Perhaps you aren't as smart as I thought you were, perhaps you need a little more than words to get the message into your brain!" and he reached down and tweaked her nipple roughly.

His tight grip on her jaw prevented her from reacting properly, but it didn't seem like he cared. He continued to abuse her nipple, pulling it away from her body, twisting it around and rolling it firmly between his fingers. Every twinge, every tug, sent a jolt of sensation straight down into the pit of her stomach.

After a few minutes he released that nipple and started giving the other a similar treatment. He released her chin and returned his hand to her hair, jerking her head back roughly and forcing her body into an arch, before fastening his mouth onto her already-abused breast. He bit her hard, and she couldn't suppress the moan of pleasure that fought its way out of her throat and he abused both her breasts at the same time.

"Oh, ho, my little blue bird likes it rough, is that right?" she heard him say as he released both breasts at once. She didn't reply, but simply hung in the chains and waited for his next move.

She heard him moving again, and the faint sound of objects being moved around on the table beside her. Then there was silence for several minutes.

She felt his hand on her head, on her hair, pulling her hair forward, so that it hung down in front of her, and left her back completely exposed. She let her head hang down, and tried not to smile in anticipation.

~Thwack!~

She shivered at the impact. Whatever he'd hit her with made a nice satisfying sound, without causing more than a (very) pleasant sting across her shoulders.

~Thwack~

Another landed on her back, just above her buttock. She made no sound as he continued, setting a languid pace, neither rushing nor stalling. The blows stung a little, but the sting was so pleasurable, as delicious as his biting on her nipples had been. After the tenth or twelfth strike, there was a brief pause, and the sound of something heavy being dragged away from her was heard. Then the blows began again, but this time he was circling her. His targets ranged all over, blows landing on her hips, her belly, her shoulders and back. Every once in a while he'd strike her breast and she'd groan in pleasure. Twice he flicked her nipples and she moaned outright at the sensation, unable to hold it in.

She lost track of how long he circled her, or how many times he struck her, but when he finally paused, her skin felt super heated and she knew she was covered in sweat. She was sure she was totally wet as well. She felt so turned on, she was amazed there wasn't steam rising from her body.

He approached her again, and pinched her nipple. She threw her head back as she moaned and he took advantage and locked his lips against hers. She didn't try to fight him this time, but parted her lips for him and welcomed him into her mouth. She felt him smiling against her but didn't react, other to moan into his mouth as he gave her nipple another tweak.

She felt his other hand gliding over her sweat-soaked body and then suddenly dive down across her belly to rub firmly against her clit.

She jerked at the sudden contact but he neither released her mouth or his grip on her nipple. As he began to rub her clit with his finger, she moaned into his mouth again, and unconsciously pressed herself towards him.

He rubbed and flicked her clit some more, bringing her ever closer to the edge, and she couldn't contain her moans of pleasure. He'd released her mouth sometime along the line and refastened his lips and teeth about her nipple, alternately biting and sucking it.

He continued to finger her clit, alternating between gentle circles and firm pressure. The alternating sensations were bringing her closer and closer to the edge, but slowly enough to be a small torture by itself. She was close... so, so close when...

He pulled his hand away. She almost, almost screamed his name in frustration, but remembered at the last second and bit her lip instead.

"What I want, when I want, how I want," he repeated with his mouth so close to her ear she could feel his breath. The sensation caused her to shiver. It always turned her on when he did that... her ears were so sensitive and apparently he knew it, as he slowly traced along the edge with his tongue. She shivered again, and moaned as he repeated the motion, blowing gently against her skin as he did so.

He reached his hand up to her face and traced over her lips slowly, then pressed his fingertips inside, forcing her lips apart. When she realized what he was doing she opened her mouth hesitantly.

"Suck them," he told her, and she did, swirling her tongue around each finger, as best she could with four fingers in her mouth.

Finally, after making her work on his fingers for several minutes, he withdrew his hand from her and suddenly thrust one finger up into her pussy. She jerked at the unexpected action, and then gasped as he started moving his finger in and out of her. He slipped a second finger in and started pumping slowly in and out, and wiggling his fingers at the same time. She moaned at the sensations he was creating, and then gasped again when she felt his third finger enter her.

She threw her head back and panted as he began pumping his fingers in and out of her in earnest. It felt so good; she could neither withhold nor control her moans and inadvertent hip thrusts when he paused, which he did with alarming regularity.

Suddenly, he picked up the pace, and started hooking his fingers inside, as he moved them in and out. Her mouth hung open as she gasped for air, when he clamped his lips over hers and thrust his tongue into her mouth, almost seeming to suck the moans from her as he continued to move his fingers inside her hot flesh.

He pumped her closer and closer, feeling her quivers, feeling her muscles tighten and tighten... and just when she thought she was finally going to cum... he stopped... again...

She moaned desperately into his mouth, pressing forward against him as much as she could, trying wordlessly to convince him to just bloody well finish the deed already.

He stepped back, breaking the kiss and pulling his fingers out of her. She hung, panting and frustrated, below her chained wrists, not daring to say anything for fear of giving herself away. He shoved his sticky fingers back into her open mouth and gave her a single command: "Clean it."

She obeyed, unable to do much else, licking and sucking her own juices from his fingers. As soon as she was done, he kissed her again, deeply, sharing the taste of her that still lingered in her mouth.

He pulled away and smacked his lips, "Delicious!" he pronounced.

She blushed under her blindfold. He was always so... dramatic!

He stroked his still-damp fingers down her cheek then tapped the end of her nose, barely visible beneath the blindfold. Without saying another word he left her hanging there, sweating and throbbing... and alone.

She could hear soft sounds, like fabric brushing against fabric, and then a dull thud sounded close by. She was still panting from his earlier attentions when she felt his hand on her ankle. Gentle clinking told her he was doing something to her ankle chains, but as yet she could not tell what he was doing.

Presently she felt movement at her other ankle, and then she felt his hand in her hair, pulling her up and off the stool. She couldn't tell if he was beside her or behind her, all she could feel was his hand in her hair, griping her hair tightly but not so tightly that it was more than just uncomfortable.

"Stand," he told her and she struggled to maintain her balance, using the chains attached to her wrists to hold herself up until she got her feet planted under her properly.

She felt his hand pressing her forward so she took a hesitant step. The pressure did not ease and neither did he tell her to stop, so she took another, equally hesitant, step. As she slid her bare foot forward for the third step, she simultaneously felt him pull back on her hair, and her toe brushes against something soft.

She stood perfectly still as he ran his hands up her arms and up the chains above. She felt him pull her up to her tiptoes as the chains clicked, and then a single word was whispered in her ear:

"Kneel."

She sank down slowly, almost lowered to the ground by his grip on the chains as he slowly lowered the chains, her weight mostly supported by them as she descended and preventing her from crashing to the ground. She felt her knees touch something soft, a cushion or cloth pad of some sort.

"Thank you, sir," she whispered.

"Don't thank me yet," he growled, the voice changer making the sound even more eerie.

She bit her lip, debating on whether to egg him on further or not, since part of her was very curious to see what he'd do. She sighed, she couldn't help it, she loved irritating him... and he deserved it for leaving her so frustrated.

"Sir, what should I do now?" she spoke softly, careful to keep her voice low and not give herself away.

He made no reply but pulled her arms down and behind her back, so that her hands each met the other arm's elbow, and then he did something so that her arms remained in that position. She couldn't tell what but perhaps he had put another cuff around each arm... she wasn't sure.

She tried tugging with one hand and felt a slight tension around her upper arm, yes, he had put some kind of soft strap there and fastened the wrist cuff to it. She leaned forward, trying to twist her hands around in the cuffs and feel how exactly her hands were secured and if she could reach something, anything, that she could use to free herself with, forgetting for a moment that she was not alone.

Suddenly he thrust his hand between her slightly parted legs, and fingered her clit vigorously. The unexpected contact made her gasp, spread her legs and arch her back, throwing her head back in the process.

As her body arched up, he pulled his hand away and reached behind her. She heard something click as she panted, and then felt pressure on her arms and ankles when she instinctively tried to lean forward.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," he clicked his tongue at her as she began to struggle against the chains, "Can't have my little bird getting out of its cage now, can we?"

Putting on a bigger show, she struggled more violently, trying to separate her arms, move her legs, and bend forward to tug on the connection between her ankles and arms.

He did and said nothing for several minutes, watching her panicked thrashing until she was sweating and panting, before reaching in and giving her exposed breast a hard swat.

She froze at the contact, panting, as she tried vainly to hunch forward.

"Now, now, little bird, you asked what you should do now. You had your pleasure, it's time to give some in return."

She opened her mouth to protest, to question what she could possibly do in that position, when all her words were smothered by his hard cock thrusting into her mouth.

She choked a little at the unexpected contact and gagged a little as the tip reached the back of her throat. But she was unable to pull away as he had reached down and twisted his hand into her hair, pulling her head back around his cock and holding her still.

"Just a little warning, little bird, any biting and I'll beat you senseless. Understand?"

She whimpered a little at the sharp pain from her hair as she tried to nod her head. She had almost no range of motion but he got the message. He eased up on her hair... but did not let go of her.

She began sliding her tongue up and down the shaft in her mouth, flicking the tip and wriggling her tongue against the sensitive spot just below the head, before returning her attention to the shaft. The third time she flicked against that spot, she heard him moan and smiled to herself. Too bad he wouldn't let her use her hands, otherwise she could have given attention to his balls, but that was his loss.

She began sucking gently, and bobbing her head forward and back. After a couple minutes, he started moaning in earnest, and his grip on the back of her head tightened. She scraped her teeth against him, drawing further groans of pleasure from him. She wanted to giggle, the voice changer made his moans sound so strange.

Shortly, he began making small, involuntary thrusts against her, and she increased the pressure of her sucking, while swirling her tongue around him faster. He moaned again, a strangled half-cursing sound, before he jerked her head away from himself, knocking her off her knees with the force and sending her crashing into the floor, banging her head against what she assumed was the leg of a table or perhaps that stool she'd been sitting on earlier.

With her arms firmly attached to her ankles, there was no way for her to break her fall or catch herself. She lay stunned for half a minute, listening to him panting nearby, before she shook her head and gave vent to her annoyance, in compensation for her now-tender head.

"What the fuck?!? Dude, I'm doing what you asked for! If you wanted me to stop just fucking SAY SO!" she yelled the last part, while vainly struggling to sit up.

She heard muffled cursing, as if his hand was pressed across his mouth to muffle the sound. Wouldn't surprise her one bit if indeed he had done exactly that. It was his typical behavior when he was embarrassed or goofing around. That didn't make her head feel any better though.

She felt a sudden decrease in the pressure on her ankles and arms, but before she had a chance to try anything, he hoisted her up by her arms and marched her three steps forward before pressing her forward with a firm hand at the base of her neck. She felt a cool hardness under her abdomen and realized that he had bent her over the same stool she had been sitting on earlier. But again he gave her no opportunity to react as she felt a broad strap slapped down over her lower back and drawn tight, effectively fastening her to the stool just above her buttocks. She felt his hands on her ankles, and knew that he'd attached the chains to the legs of the stool, again.

The position she was in was less than comfortable. With nothing to support her upper body, all her weight was concentrated on her legs and pelvis. The stool wasn't very wide, and provided little support. After just a few minutes in the position, while he did... whatever it was he was doing... her back muscles were already complaining, and her legs were starting to tremble, since she had to tighten her leg muscles to act as a kind of leverage against her back. She tried to relaxed herself and just hang down over the stool, but that caused the hard edge to press against the bottom of her rib bone as well as against her hip bones, again causing increasing discomfort as the minutes ticked by, and making it hard for her to breathe.

She felt like she was in some weird kind of exercise class, doing bizarre reverse sit-ups. She was starting to pant, and sweat, from the exertions. Finally, after some time that she had no way of measuring other than in painful breathes, she took the plunge.

"Dude, are you trying to kill me? This fucking hurts, damn it!" to hell with little miss nice kidnappee.

Her head was jerked up as he twisted his hand into her hair and pulled back sharply. His other hand gripped her jaw hard, his thumb and finger digging into her jaw muscles and making her wince. This was a different side of him than she was used to... just the thought of it sent a thrill down her spine.

"Did I give you permission to speak?" he growled at her. God, she wished he would get rid of the damn voice changer; his voice was so much sexier without it. But that would mean admitting she knew, and it was fun to play this game.

She didn't respond, and he jerked on her hair again and increased the pressure on her jaw. She felt his breathe on her face as he bent her backwards. He bit off each word as he repeated his question:

"Did. I. Give. You. Permission. To. Speak?"

She whimpered, her body bent as far back as possible against the strap holding her to the stool. He still refused to release her. She sighed, his game, his rules...

"No, sir," she panted, and then whimpered again. It was even harder to breath in this position than it had been hanging off the stool.

"P-please, sir, may I speak?" she tried again.

He lowered her down and stepped away, she was grateful he hadn't just dropped her down, that would have knocked all the air out of her.

"What?" was his only reply.

She tried to hold herself up as she panted, and then asked, as politely as she could, "Please, sir, could you put something under my shoulders, I can't hold myself up like this," and she sagged down again.

Apparently he had a better idea. She felt him touching her arms and then heard that soft grinding sound that usually accompanied the movement of whatever he'd had her wrist chains attached to earlier. When he released her arms, they flopped down, hanging from her shoulders limply. She didn't have the strength to move them for now. But her efforts were unnecessary, as she felt him gather up the chains and pull her arms up. He must have hooked them onto something, because she felt him running his hands down her back, and her arms remained suspended in front of her, bent at the elbow and supporting the weight of her torso.

"Thank you, sir," she whispered, as she breathed a sigh of relief.

He made no reply but continued to trail his hands down her back. He slapped one buttock lightly, almost playfully, before running his hands over her some more.

After several minutes, he stepped away, and she heard his next words with a shiver, "Now... about that little display of yours earlier..."

She couldn't see him... and she knew him... but somehow the words gave her the most delicious shiver of fear up her spine, a delicate rush of adrenaline surged through her. She felt her nipples harder as the adrenaline rush hit, and she was sure she was wet already. How can he have this effect on her, he didn't even do anything yet! She shivered in anticipation.

She felt his hand again on her hip, sliding over her skin until he reached her buttocks. She felt him part the cheeks and then... a delicate pressure against her anus. She'd never gone down this road before. Somehow all their lovemaking had been rather straightforward. Well, mostly straightforward. Neither of them were averse to a little roughness, in fact she loved it when he was a little rough in bed, it turned her on more... but somehow they'd never gotten around to... to the back door.

She felt a coldness between her cheeks, and realized that he must have dripped some kind of lubricant onto her. The next instant, she felt his finger slipping into her ass. She was surprised, it didn't hurt like she thought it would, but then again, she was completely relaxed.

He moved his finger a little, and then withdrew slowly. Two breathes of silence, and then she felt him sliding something else into her. It was cool, and firm, but other than that she had no idea what he was doing back there.

She hung there silently, waiting for his next move, when she felt an odd sensation in her gut. Her eyes widened under the blindfold and her head jerked up in surprise. He wasn't.... was he?

He chuckled at her reaction. The bastard! Why had he never indicated he was interested in this stuff?!?

The feeling in her gut grew stronger, an odd fullness, a strange feeling, almost as if she had a bad case of gas. God, what is he going to do now, she wondered, as she felt him removing the nozzle from her rear, for surely that was what he had inserted.

He left her there for a few minutes, before returned and pressing something to her bottom. Actually, she realized, he was pressing something around her anus.

"Push it out," he instructed her. She blanched, but of course he couldn't see her face.

"S-sir?" she stuttered in surprise.

"You heard me. Push it out. Don't piss me off!" the last part yet another growl.

She sighed. He better know what he's doing, if he gets me dirty I swear to God I'll kill him, she thought to herself as she pushed as instructed. This had to be the most embarrassing thing he'd ever done to her! She was grateful that he was behind her and couldn't see her brilliantly red face.

Whatever he was doing seemed to work, as she felt not a single drop touch her, and she sighed in relief.

He wiped her with something, before inserting the nozzle again. She wanted to protest, but figured it wouldn't do much good anyway, and just bit her lip as he released whatever fluid it was, into her bowels. He waited a few minutes before repeating the same instruction, pressing the device against her skin as she pushed the fluid out again.

He repeated the process twice more before he seemed satisfied. Then he walked away... disposing of, she assumed.

When he returned, she again felt the coolness on her anus, and then something was pressed against her. It was cool in temperature, so obviously not his finger, but didn't feel like the nozzle either. Whatever it was, he applied a steady pressure as she felt it slowly slide into her, until with a slight 'pop' it seemed to settle. He stroked his hands along her ribs, and she suddenly realized why his earlier touches had felt a little strange. He'd been wearing gloves! She felt a little better. He was being careful. She smiled to herself.

The smile was wiped off when he returned to her ass and slowly pulled what she assumed was a plug out again, only to replace it with another, one that felt slightly larger. He repeated the process another three times, and the last one he used gave her a nice feeling of fullness, but without causing any pain.

He left it there as he walked away a few paces. She couldn't see him but she could hear his footsteps. She heard metallic clinking, and then he returned, and she felt his hand running across the lips of her pussy. She felt something cold against her clit, and then felt him doing something... something odd... it took her a moment to realize that he had tape... TAPED something metal to her, nestled on and firmly attached to her clit. What the heck?

Then she knew. The bastard really was torturing her. The metal object started to buzz against her most sensitive spot. It didn't buzz strongly, but the sensation would grow, she knew that.

Just as she registered the buzzing, she felt him manipulating the plug in her ass, pressing it in and out without actually pulling it out of her. It was creating the oddest sensation... she started to pant, and felt her skin heating up again as he continued. The incessant, low-power buzzing against her sensitive nub only added to the feeling.

Before long she was panting heavily, and starting to moan when he moved the plug. He reached down and rolled her nipple between her fingers, causing her to moan even louder.

"Please...." she begged, not even realizing that she'd made a sound.

He gripped her nipple harder, and she moaned loudly, as he pulled and twisted it, the sharp tugging sending jolts of pleasure through her body.

At the same time, the metal attached to her clit began buzzing a little stronger and drew louder moans and whimpers from her.

He ran his finger up and down her slit, leaving the toy in her ass alone. She whimpered again. The sensations he was creating were driving her crazy; she wanted him so badly already. She'd had no idea anal play could feel that good and arousing.

"Please, fuck me already!" she begged, trying to thrust back against his fingers.

He laughed, and she felt the tip of him sliding against her wet flesh. He slid himself in slowly, so very, very slowly; it took all her self-control not to scream at him.

Once his full length was buried in her hot hole, he leaned forward, reaching around her with one hand to abuse her breast while bracing himself on her shoulder with the other. And then he began undulating his hips, thrusting into her and managing to move the plug in her rear at the same time.

She gasped for air as the multiple sensations hit her brain. The plug moved, and somehow rubbed against his hard cock, separated only by the thin wall of her flesh, causing the most delicious feeling to develop, bolstered by the random intensity changes of the little vibrator still firmly taped to her clit. She moaned as the feeling grew. Her skin felt like it was on fire, prickling and tingling as the waves of heat rolled over her. She panted, and moaned, and started cursing in two different languages as he continued his movements, slowly picking up speed.

He didn't reprimand her for her foul language; he was too busy concentrating on maintaining his rhythm as he felt her trembling under him. He switched hands, transferring his attentions to her other breast while supporting himself on her back. He was rougher this time, and his delightful torture of her breast, combined with the amazing sensations in her pussy, clit, and bottom sent her over the edge. She started to shake and her muscles clenched against him, and her cursing died away to a steady stream of "Oh my god, oh my god," as if she were chanting some holy mantra.

He felt her tighten around him, and picked up the pace just a little, feeling his own release fast approaching. As she reached her peak and the wave of pleasure crashed over her, he felt his own muscles tighten and suddenly he could hold it off no longer, and spurted into her as he moaned. He continued to thrust gently as they each drowned in sensation, until he reached forward and gripped the hook from which her chains were suspended. It was either that or collapse onto her back, and he didn't want to hurt her by mistake.

They remained in that pose for a few minutes, as they gasped and panted, and slowly their breathing and heart rates returned to normal.

He withdrew from her slowly, and equally slowly removed the plug from her rear and peeled the tape away from the vibrating ball, removing it from her now-super sensitive clit. Finally, he unhooked the strap from her hips and helped her to stand up straight. He unhooked her from the suspended hook and instructed her to walk forward, while he guided her with pressure on her shoulders letting her know which direction to move in.

She could feel the same cool wood beneath her feet for a fair number of steps, and then a fuzzy surface of some kind, probably a rug or carpeting.

"Lift your foot, there's a step," he instructed, and she stepped up onto another wooden floor. A few steps further and he made her take a sharp right onto cold tile. Walking further into the room, she stepped down again and he halted her. She could hear him fiddling with something, and then heard the rush of water spilling out onto the floor. He fiddled some more, and then she felt the warmth of the water hitting her side. She was in a shower. She took another step, into the spray, letting it run down her back, across her shoulders and drip off the tips of her breasts.

Just as she was about to lean her head back, she felt his hand preventing her from dousing her head.

"Don't get the blindfold wet," she was instructed. She pouted, she really wanted to wash her hair but didn't argue as he began soaping her down gently, paying careful attention to every part of her: her arms, her legs, her back and chest, her bottom and her pussy. He cleaned everything, and then dried her off as she stood in the center of the room.

She felt around with her foot while he was putting the towel away, and located the toilet. Plopping down on it, she sighed in relief as she went about her business. When she was finished, he took care of the necessary wiping, which made her blush again. Goodness, if he'd just release her hands, she was perfectly capable of handling such things herself!

Finally, he pulled her up and began guiding her back into the main room. She felt again the mattress beneath her feet and sank down on it. She stretched herself, as best she could and then rolled back towards where she thought he might be.

She opened her mouth, and dropped the bombshell on him: "Kim Junseong, just how long do you plan to keep me like this, hmm?" She almost giggled as she heard his sharp breath, "I'd really like to see you..." she added wistfully.

She felt him step onto the mattress and unbuckled the blindfold from her. She blinked rapidly at the bright light that flooded her eyes. When she could see again, she cocked an eyebrow at him, crouching within arm's reach of her.

He blushed and looked away, he's so cute when he's embarrassed, she thought to herself.

"Happy Christmas," he mumbled as he examined his toes with great interest.

"Oh, yes... you mentioned a 'special present' earlier, was this it?" she grinned at him.

He gestured broadly, "Do you like it?" and he looked at her hesitantly.

"First, lose the voice changer, I want to hear your voice properly," she replied. "Second, why didn't you tell me ~before~ that you wanted to try these things?!? I'd have loved it a lot sooner!" and she pouted at him.

He looked at her for a minute, before he started to giggle. He looked away, trying to control his mirth, but without success. Every time he'd almost gotten it under control, he'd look at her face, and her cocked eyebrow was all it took to send him off again.

Finally, when his sides ached and he could see she was getting just a little annoyed, he was able to control himself and answer her.

"No, no, that was just for fun, this, THIS," and he waved his arm around to indicate the entire structure, "THIS is your Christmas present. This cabin, this place, I bought it. We're in the mountains, it's a 14-mile drive to get here on our own private road AND the best part is this house sits in the middle of a forty-acre property. We can come up here and have all the fun we want, without worrying about the neighbours banging on the wall or calling the cops cause we're too loud!" and he grinned in triumph.

Her mouth dropped open as she stared at him, "Really? You bought it? HEY undo these things!" she demanded as she held out her cuffed and chained wrists.

He quickly unbuckled her wrists and between them they made quick work of the ankle cuffs.

As soon as she was free, she jumped on him, knocking him flat and landing on top of him. She kissed him deeply, passionately, tongues twined together.

She sat back on his hips when they ran out of air, forcing her to break off. "Yah! This is the best Christmas present ever!" she exclaimed, grinning like a crazy person.

He smiled back at her and then frowned slightly.

"What?" she questioned him immediately.

He looked away as he blushed, "Umm... how did you know it was me?"

She flicked her finger against his forehead and laughed at his expression.

"You can change your voice, but you didn't change your taste, your smell. You wore the same cologne you always use. You tasted like mint and cigarettes, just like you always do."

She grinned wider as his face fell further at each of her points.

"And," she added, "the cherry on top was that you called me your little bird, your little blue bird," she flicked his forehead again, "Of course I'd know it's you if you did that."

He grinned sheepishly, "Ok, I'll remember that for next time," and she whopped him on the head again.

"Next time? HA!"

She snuggled against him for a few minutes and then jumped up again, pulling him up as well, "Hey, give me the grand tour already, I wanna see my pressie!"

She dragged him from the mattress, looking around this way and that and asking him questions, until they approached the stool he'd had her strapped to.

She stopped dead.

"KIM JUNSEONG! What. Is. THAT?" she roared as she pointed.

"That? Sapaieo, my love, my little blue bird, that'll be your New Year's present," and he swept her into his arms and kissed her passionately... as the red light continued to blink on the camera pointing right at them.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review, but be gentle with me, as I said, this is my first fic. Constructive criticism is welcomed, meanie flames not so much ;)


End file.
